fanshungergamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lollyprince's 2nd Hunger Games!
I'' ''was an ordanairy District 3 girl. I could run, hide, swim and anything athletic really. I was '' I feel the platform rising underneath my feet. I feel scared as the platform reaches the arena, and I am facing the other tributes. ''60, 59, 58, I stare at the boy from District 1. His name is Jason Merant. He was one of the Capitol favourites, and havoc was wreacked when he was reaped. 47, 46, 45, ''The female from District 1 was Remi Cope. Her parents were killed in a jewellery factory, being sucked into a machine. She was the provider of 5. ''39, 38, 37, ''My eyes skim to the girl from District 5. She looked pretty strong, especially for a District 5 girl. ''28, 27, 26, 25,' '''My eyes focus on a golden blowgun and blowdarts. I stare at them. ''3, 2, 1, BOOM Sounded the gong, All the careers raced to the cornucopia, like always. Nobody touches the blowgun and darts so I dart to them. The girl from District 5 grabs the gun as I grab the darts. I don't really need the gun, I can throw the darts ''Is what I thought to myself as I went to run. The girl grabbed me and started to crash the blowgun against my head. It was pretty heavy, and I dropped the darts. I lay there not being able to get up. The girl picked up the darts and went to shoot me. With the way she was looking, I think she had no idea how to use it. She just dropped everything, kicked me in the head and ran off. The blowgun and darts were still there. I took this oppourtunity to lay over the weapon and pretend to be dead. I peeked my eyes open to find 2 of the careers searching bodies for weapons. My breathing became rapid as they stepped over to me. As one of the Careers walked past me, I put a dart through his neck. The other came over and I done the same to him. I stared as 2 cannons boomed in their honour. I slowly pulled the darts out, I would be needing them. I checked around to find more careers but there were none. I went to pull myself up to find somebody running towards me. ''This is where I die ''I thought to myself as the figure, a boy, came close to me. It turns out it was the boy from my District. I was so freaked out at being reaped, I don't even know his name. "Come with me, Charlotte," He whispered to me. I got up with him, picked up my weapons and we walked straight into the forest, straight into a trap. We were pulled up in a giant net. I tried to use the tip of my darts to break the rope, but it wouldn't break. The District 5 girl that kicked me in the head walked over, with a knife in her hand. "Well well, I thought you were dead," She screeched into my ear, making it bleed. She brought the tip of the knife to my eyes, and started to push. "You got me in alot of trouble," She whispered to me, She turned her head and I noticed that one of her ears were missing. All I felt was pain as she pushed the knife further down. "And you, Jake," She said to Jake, who turned out to be my District partner. "I thought I killed you too!" "I'm sure getting alot of suprises toda...." She was cut off as she fell to the ground with a dart in her face. The knife was still lodged in my eye. I carefully pulled it out. I started to cut the rope of the net with the knife, only to drop the knife halfway through as a loud ''BOOM ''told us that the girl had died. There was a weak point in the net, but we were still trapped. I got another dart and luckily, a hole formed enough for us to squeeze through the net. In a nearby cave, there was some food and water with 2 empty packs. ''This cave was build for us I thought as we raided the cave. Me and Jake started walking, to find a nice stream to fill our now empty water bottles. "This is like that time my legs were crushed in that machine!" Whispered Jake, falling to the ground. His legs were churned up, like something had literally ripped them open. As he hit the ground, I noticed a small black device. It was spinning. I didn't even notice the BOOM ''as Jake died. I needed to know what it did. I picked up the thing carefully as the small black blades spun around. I stuck it on Jake's dead arm, and his arm started to churn. There was a small like connector to the bottom, I used the knife from the cave to cut it. The thing stopped turning and fell to the ground. I didn't cry, I didn't want to seem weak for the cameras. Something thumped me on the head. I found it was a pot of poison, wih a bag of blowdart guns. I tried to mouth out the words ''Thank You, but they just didn't come. As I lay in the cave, I hear the Panem anthem playing, I stared at the sky for the faces of all the dead tributes. A display showed Remi Cope, District 1. Ashel Griz, District 12. Sarah Griz, District 12. Zeet Breng, District 7. Luun Frot, District 6. Lucy Reat, District 5. Jake Scarn, District 3. Flet Lozn, District 8. The anthem played again, and the display disappeared. I stared at the point in the sky where Jake's face was, and cried to sleep. I woke up what seemed to be early morning. My head hurt where Lucy had kicked it. I went to get some water to run down it and tripped over a pack. It was time to sort my supplies. I had 8 throwing knives, 8 darts and a blowgun, 4 bottles of water, 2 packs of food, a crossbow, a sword, an axe and my pot of poison. I really couldn't carry all of this, I needed help. With my axe, I chopped down a tree and lit a fire. About 10 minutes later, I heard the Crunch, Snap ''of snapping twigs and dead leaves. I poked my head out of my cave to find the remaining Careers standing their. As one of the girls got a spear and almost killed me, Jason told her not to. "Let her stay," He said to the other Careers. I picked up half of my supplies, but could not carry them all. Jason ordered 2 others to carry the stuff, and we started to walk. We came across a District 11 girl, up in a tree. All the others were too big to get up the tree, so Jason gave me his sword and told me to climb up the tree. As I scaled the tree, I was standing opposite the little girl. All I could hear was the others shouting ''Go on Charlotte! Kill her Charlotte! Do it Charlotte! ''I stood there and tols her I was sorry, I closed my eyes and stabbed her in the chest. I opened my eyes back up to find she was unharmed. I stabbed her a few more times, but she wouldn't die. I stared at the others with them answering me with confused looks. I slashed the sword across her face, with her blood flowing in my face. Her cannon soon screamed ''BOOM! Her body fell down to the Careers, and she had a protective body armour, possibly from sponsors. All of the Careers tried to get it on, but it only fit me. We saw something up in the tree,